EXO Oneshots, Reactions and Scenarios 2018 Requests Open
by Valerie Chavous
Summary: Just an attempt at writing a bunch of EXO oneshots because I have so many ideas that there's no way someone will write them unless I write them myself. (Original story on my Wattpad account). Open for requests from YOU also! Rated M for sexual references. OT12. Reader/Suho, Baekhyun, Kris, Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun, Kai, Chen, D.O./Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Lay
1. Chapter 1: Greetings beloved readers!

Hi guys. I saw that there wasn't much stories written for EXO on this platform. So I decided to put up my story which I had written on Wattpad here so you guys could read it too. If you're not a newborn Exo-L like me I'm sure you'll already know that the fandom and writers for Exo are all on Wattpad.

Please go check out my original story as well, if you want to enjoy it with GIFs, since FF doesn't have that option on here. It's titled: "EXO Oneshots, Reactions and Scenarios 2018 [Requests Open]" and my writer name is Valerie119 (#shamelessplug) :D

Anyways feel free to leave a review if you have a request or want me to write you a oneshot, it'd be my pleasure to do so. Just remember to include your idea/plot and whether or not you want me to include your name in the dedication. Otherwise I can leave it anonymous

Hope you enjoy the ride!

Valerie x


	2. Chapter 2: When Exo sees you for the

**Author's Note:** I don't own anything, I don't own the beautiful group that is Exo, just the random ideas that come from my own head

xXx

* * *

 **Chapter 2: When Exo sees you for the first time (Attraction)**

 **Suho:** Quickly did a double take because you were so beautiful. He was pretty sure he would have remembered seeing someone like you before. But it was when you took out the book you had been reading instead of playing on your phone like most people to pass the time, that he knew he was done.

 **Baekhyun:** *Wolf-whistle* Damn she is fiiiiiine. Thinking about how he can get your number when you turn around and catch him overtly checking you out. When you wink and saunter right past him he knew that if he didn't at least find out your name by the end of the night he would die.

 **Chanyeol:** Not even trying to hide his smile. He was in the middle of telling a joke to the other members when he sees you smiling and laughing overhearing what he had said. He thought he wanted to be the one to make you smile like that all the time from then on.

 **Kris:** He's playing it cool, puffing out his chest and crossing his arms to show off his muscles. Standing directly in your line of sight so you notice him. You find yourself thinking he was super hot but that you wouldn't have a chance with him. He gets annoyed that you don't seem to catch any of his signals so he clears his throat, making it 100% obvious that he wants to talk to you

 **Kai:** Gets a little bit shy, doesn't say anything to you, but manages to catch your attention and keep eye contact letting you know he's interested in you before you smile a little. It makes him blush and look away before looking back at you.

 **Kyungsoo:** He doesn't seem phased at all when you're talking to him which makes you think that he doesn't think of you in that way. You change your mind when he outright asks you if you have a boyfriend. You tell him that you don't and ask him why he wants to know. That makes him speechless for 2 seconds as his brain tries to figure out how to respond

 **Lay:** Doesn't realise his attraction to you until you stumble into each other when you walk past him. He steadies you like the gentleman he is and when you comment on how sorry and thankful you are he finds that he doesn't mind at all if you stumbled into him a hundred times more

 **Xiumin:** His eyes had been following you as soon as you entered the room. He thought about all his ex girlfriends and how none of them had grabbed his attention the way you did. And you weren't doing anything in particular. He just liked the way you interacted with others, the way you hugged your friends warmly and your honest facial expressions.

 **Luhan:** Your style was the first thing that caught his eye. It was as if you had stepped out from a magazine. You looked so delicate and feminine and he couldn't deny the spark he felt when he managed to briefly exchange words with you. You told him you thought he looked handsome and that made him feel ten feet tall.

 **Tao:** The members notice him acting quiet and awkward and start pestering and teasing him. What they didn't realise was that he was only like that because you had been standing right next to him talking to a friend. He went to go hit Baekhyun because he was making everyone laugh with his imitation of him but then froze up again when he sensed you looking at him

 **Chen:** Wow. You were one pretty girl. He loved the way you laughed and smiled. He couldn't help but notice the way you playfully chatted with some of the members and wondered if you were a shameless flirt. When you got round to meeting him and introducing yourself he smirked and made it his goal to be the cause of a blush to appear on your face

 **Sehun:** Low-key checking you out, hoping by the end of the night you would approach him and make the first move as he's unusually shy around girls he likes. Omma Suho noticed this with his keen eye and whispers a plan to Chanyeol. When his members enacted out their plan by pushing you towards him when you came their way, he pressed his lips together and closed his eyes blushing at the feel of you up against him.

* * *

 **A/N: Dayum son that was hard to write. I hope I can be an EXO expert by the end of this. I'm just too scared of not doing them justice and writing them out of character. Sorry if I've already commited that heinous crime in the above oneshot haha**

 **Comment your thoughts below! Any requests for future chapters?**

 **Who's your bias? I literally can't pick one.**


	3. Chapter 3: When the other members hit on

**Chapter 3: When the other members hit on you**

* * *

 **Baekhyun:** Chen thinks he's so smooth asking you to pretend to be the girl he was going to do a duet with later on and he's holding you close in his arms singing to you. He just scoffs and motions Chen to step aside. **"Let me show you how it's really done."** He grabs you by the waist pulling you flush against him and runs his hand down your neck.

 **Suho:** Everyone has ganged up on him knowing their leader has a thing for you. They're making you call them all oppa, and you're just laughing at their playful antics. **"Come on guys, leave (Y/N) alone."** He gets responses of **"Ah wae?"** by Chen and **"No way!"** by Baekhyun. Even Kris grins stepping closer to you invading your personal space. They all shut up once you call Suho _**"Oppa~"**_ in a sexy voice. They all turn to you with wide eyes and start yelling and screaming like fangirls when they caught the wink you gave him at the end.

 **Kyungsoo:** You don't know how to respond after Chanyeol makes an obvious attempt at flirting with you. But all D.O. has to do is give Chanyeol a look which makes him flinch thinking he was going to hit him. He looks away for a second then steps closer making Chanyeol lift his hands in surrender moving away from you.

 **Lay:** Baekhyun is sitting next to you while everyone is watching the scary movie, making sure to cling to you and hold you everytime a jumpscare happens. He noticed Baekhyun about to rest his hand on your thigh and swiftly moves to go and sit between you two. **"Hyung can hug me if he is afraid"**

 **Xiumin:** He catches Tao secretly checking you out his eyes roving up your smooth legs. He was going to remind him of the arm wrestle they had earlier where he destroyed him but your attention was already being monopolised by Kyungsoo who was giving you a heated stare. He sighed. You should never be allowed to wear dresses again.

 **Luhan:** The other members knew you were too nice to say no to them and had taken full advantage of that by getting you to make them all a big breakfast. You became flustered when a devious Baekhyun grabbed your waist from behind shocking you as he pulled you away from washing a mixing bowl. **"(Y/N)! Forget about making Baekhyun's breakfast, he can eat nothing "**

 **Chen:** **"Aish! Don't do that!"** He grabs Suho and shoves him away just before he was about to carry you bridal style to show you how strong and muscly he was. Suho laughs and says he can show you how he does push ups with only two fingers but barely moves away in time to avoid Chen's kick

 **Kris:** Kai is impressing you with his cool and sexy dance moves for their song Call me Baby. He grits his teeth when he sees you bopping your head to the beat slowly blushing when Kai dances closer to you. **Tch.** He grabs your attention when he calls your name motioning with his head that it's time to go and that he came to pick you up.

 **Sehun:** Stopping what he was doing he just stares at you thinking **What am I seeing right now?** Everyone had persuaded you to join in on the peppero game and you had been partnered with Lay. As he saw Lay biting the stick getting closer and closer to you he couldn't help but shout **"YAH!"** Which caused his hyung to lose concentration and accidently press his lips against yours.

 **Tao:** You blushing and laughing when Sehun playfully tickles you makes him automatically throw the cushion he was holding right at Sehun's head. It hits him square in the temple making him blink a few times. Tao used the opportunity to grab your hand and make you sit near him instead of the sly maknae

 **Kai:** He tries to look away and focus his attention somewhere else. But in his peripheral vision he can see Xiumin and Chanyeol cracking up at his expense as they know they're getting to him by their more than enthusiastic hugs with you every time you come to visit.

 **Chanyeol: "** **Yah! What do you think you're doing?!"** Get's a bit pissed off seeing Baekhyun drape him arm around your shoulder. He hasn't even done that yet to you. He chases Baekhyun around the house when he runs away after seeing the murderous look in his eye.

* * *

 **A/N: Dayuuuum 12 members is a lot. But I know everyone's got a bias ;) so I write for all of them**

 **Hope you enjoyed! You beautiful people you.**


	4. Chapter 4: The one word they use to desc

**Chapter 4: The one word they use to describe you**

* * *

 **Baekhyun:** Minx

 **Suho:** Beautiful

 **Kyungsoo:** Gorgeous

 **Lay:** Radiant

 **Xiumin:** Strong

 **Chen:** Passionate

 **Kris:** Cool

 **Tao:** Captivating

 **Luhan:** Stunning

 **Kai:** Sexy

 **Sehun:** Pretty

 **Chanyeol:** Fiesty


	5. Chapter 5: Reaction to you fangirling ov

**Chapter 5: Reaction to you fangirling over another idol**

* * *

 **Luhan:** Is stunned having never seen you give such a strong reaction before. Tries to get a look at the video you were watching.

 **Chen:** _Moya!_ Whining to get your attention. But you don't hear him.

 **Kris:** Crossing his arms pissed off. No one was cooler than him, he couldn't understand your enthusiasm

 **Tao:** Deep sigh. He knew it. Of course. You were all about the physical looks weren't you

 **Kai:** Stares at you mouth agape. He is shook that you find someone else hotter than him

 **Sehun:** Just looks at you a bit in disbelief and won't admit but is kind of jealous

 **Chanyeol:** _Hajimaaa~_ Grizzles like a child and calls your name repeatedly to get you to stop because he doesn't like it

 **Baekhyun:** Pouts and clings to you like a vine with his back hug. _(Y/N...)_

 **Suho:** Shakes his head in defeat. Smiles and laughs making Sehun ask if he was crying because it looks forced. _Anniya anniya_ He waves his hands in protest

 **Kyungsoo:** Just stares at you with a blank look. You had lost your mind or something.

 **Lay:** Jumps a little in shock, and watches you a little afraid. When you start swooning and blushing he frowns a little

 **Xiumin:** Trying to do aegyo to win your affections. _Kumane~_ You are distracted momentarily before your idol takes his shirt off

* * *

 **A/N: What else do you want to see happen?**

 **Who's your biaswrecker?**


	6. Chapter 6: Exo discover your turn ons

**Chapter 6. When Exo discover your turn ons**

Sehun: you love when he bites his lips or presses them together

Chen: the ring he wears on his right hand. Looks so hot wearing it. Now if only he would put that to good use..

Suho: his abs. No one fight me on this.

Kai: his unadulterated laugh

Chanyeol: everytime he uses that deep husky voice

Kyungsoo: when he laughs. And his eyes. You could drown in them

Lay: oh his dimple of course. And then everything about him

Kris: his broad shoulders wow

Luhan: the handsome and hot face he has been blessed with

Tao: when he goes all intense doing martial arts

Xiumin: when he beats every member at arm wrestling, so manly. also when he's not afraid to cry during a sad movie

Baekhyun: when he makes the members laugh, you loved his love for them

* * *

 **A/N: This was so easy and fun to write. I guess all the youtubing has paid off hahhaha**

 **Who's here to fangirl with me? What do you love about your bias?**


	7. Chapter 7: Exo checking out your ass

**Chapter 7. Exo checking out your ass**

 **Lay:** eyes squinting and not able to stop his dimple from appearing. Shaking his head to stop his naughty thoughts

 **Chanyeol:** smirking while looking at it, glad that you wore such a tight skirt that day

 **Sehun:** rubbing the back of his neck unconsciously. Why did you naturally have such a sensual posture he groaned silently

 **Suho:** stands in front of you blocking you from view from the other members. Trying not to check you out too much. Looks at ceiling instead

 **Luhan:** mouth open a bit because he didn't realise how curvy you were. He was one lucky guy

 **Kris:** pervy thoughts running through his head but he's shaken out of it when the guys ask him why his eyes are glazed over

 **Tao:** coughs and covers his eyes but he's already burned the image in his mind. Skinny jeans were now his favourite on you

 **Baekhyun** : cat calls at you and slaps it, you slap him back telling him hands off

 **Kai:** drools a bit and tries not to stare already fantasising about what it would be like to dance against you

 **Kyungsoo:** scratching his head a little, has to leave the room or else he'll be too distracted

 **Chen:** tells you you have a nice ass but then falls on his side to the couch blushing as the members hit him with cushions "Boiya!" "you perv!" "yah!" "pig!" "trash"

 **Xiumin:** averts his eyes and sighs deeply. You didn't even know the effect you had on men.


	8. Chapter 8: Exo's favourite body part of

**Chapter 8. Exo's favourite body part of yours**

Chen: *just smirks* you know which part

Luhan: your hands, so soft

Sehun: your neck, you always smell amazing

Baekhyun: your boobs, he's a breast guy

Kai: your lips *sexy look but then cracks and hides his red face*

Chanyeol: legs *coughs* but really your ass

Xiumin: your hair, he likes running his fingers through it

Kyungsoo: your eyes, he loved the way you looked at him

Lay: every part *starts singing: "all of me loves all of you~"

Kris: *stares for a second because of his immediate thoughts* hips.. And love handles

Tao: your stomach/torso, it was so soft and smooth

Suho: *dorky smile* your heart

*all the members groan at his cheesiness*

His smile just widens as they shove and playfully punch him. He saw the look in your eyes. He was getting some tonight

* * *

 **A/N: soooo many ideas keep popping into my head. I feel like I've awakened the monster hahaha. I couldn't stop thinking about this idea when I was driving and wrote it as soon as I got home**


	9. Chapter 9: What they love that you do

**Chapter 9. What they love that you do**

 **Chanyeol:** when you give him a hard time. He always tries to get you to crack, he loves a challenge

 **Tao:** when you get fiesty at the members when they tease him

 **Xiumin:** when you straight up roast anyone and everyone with your honesty

 **Baekhyun:** when you make him laugh till he's clutching his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes. You were going to kill him one day with your humour

 **Kris:** when you praise him to people, he feels so proud of you, but he tries not to show it by playing cool

 **Suho:** when he sees you loving the members as your own. Even though he would always be the omma you came pretty darn close

 **Luhan:** when you wear his favourite perfume and wear his hats or clothes. He loves that you let everyone know that you're his

 **Kyungsoo:** when you're a better cook than him. He loves tag teaming with you to make food for everyone. His favourite is watching you be a boss lady

 **Sehun:** whenever you eat. You eat more than Baekhyun and himself combined. He loved a girl with an appetite. Although sometimes he'd be annoyed when you moan in pleasure eating your food, it makes him steal from your plate everytime

 **Chen:** when you show skinship. He's always on cloud nine every time you are near him. His favourite is your reactions when he tries to take it further

 **Lay:** when he sees you working hard or concentrating on something. You always gave 110% in everything, it inspired him

 **Kai:** when you try to learn dance choreography from him. You both knew that you were a crap dancer, but he'd take any excuse to hold you close

* * *

 **A/N: if you have any requests make sure to review or PM me lovelies!**

 **What's your fave Exo song?**


	10. Chapter 10: Your favourite body part of

**Chapter 10. Your favourite body part of his**

 **Lay:** his neck, you loved how sensitive it was *cheeky smile*

 **Xiumin:** his arms, especially when he carries you without breaking a sweat

 **Chanyeol:** his expert musician hands, he knew exactly how to play you to make you sing

 **Luhan:** his hair, you loved grabbing it during kisses and...

 **Chen:** his sexy as cheekbones and adam's apple

 **Kris:** his jawline, so sharp you could cut yourself on it

 **Tao:** his teeth, to set you on fire with every nip and bite

 **Baekhyun:** his tongue. You needn't say more

 **Suho:** his muscular back and shoulders *phoo*

 **Kyungsoo:** his eyes when they turn dark, he could make you preganant with that one look

 **Kai:** his hips. boy could he really move those hips

 **Sehun:** his booty, there was not an inch of fat on it

* * *

 **A/N: I need a cold drink. I'm so thirsty ;)**

 **Just give me a tall glass of anyone from EXO**

 **BTW I'm watching the Call me Baby MV for the first time while writing this and I feel like my ovaries have just exploded.** _ **Safe to say I am in the ICU right now.**_

 **What MV of theirs do you think is the sexiest?**


	11. Chapter 11: When you ask EXO to help you

**Chapter 11. When you ask EXO to help you zip up the back of your dress**

 **xXx**

 **Xiumin:** His eyes follow you as you move to stand in front of where he sits on the couch. He doesn't know how he feels about you going out in that dress. He stands up. But if you must, he smirked, he was going to make sure you were marked with one of his hickeys.

 **Kyungsoo:** Closes his eyes praying for strength not to lose it then and there. He just tells you "Turn around." He pushes your hair out of the way of the zipper but his mind goes blank when he gets a whiff of your heady perfume

 **Luhan:** "Uwah, yeppuda!" His hand covers his mouth partially when he sees you. You flush happily hearing his compliment and show your pleasure by grabbing his hand and drawing him in for a sweet kiss. It doesn't stay sweet for long though

 **Baekhyun:** Grins wolfishly and licks his lips. He moves behind you rubbing his hands together. " _You look delicious (Y/N)"_ Instead of helping you zip up your dress he slips the material slowly off your shoulders, whispering his intentions in your ear

 **Suho** : He says nothing, just silently steps behind you. "Pali!" You ask him to hurry up because you were already running late for the event. Humming to show you he heard, he places a strong hand on your hip and slowly pulls the zipper up. Just before he reaches the top he places a kiss at the nape of your neck making you shiver. "I think the others won't mind waiting a bit"

 **Lay:** You smile a little at his eyes widening at the sight of your naked back. He nonetheless steps up to giving you a hand and tries not to blush when he remembers what you two did last night. You seem to be thinking the same thing as him because you laugh at his expression and blow him an air kiss

 **Sehun:** Seeing your back completely bared to him he feels his throat tighten and go dry. He counts to 100 in his head to try to calm down but loses it at the sound of your breathy gasp. The zipper had caught on your skin while he had been pulling it up

 **Chanyeol:** You turn around asking him if he'd like some water or something. His voice sounds a bit raspier than usual. "Anniya kwenchanna" he brushes it off. You wait patiently while he swiftly drags your zipper up. You're about to thank him when you feel his hands move from the zipper to down your shoulders and arms. He breathes in your ear. You were so going to get it tonight

 **Chen:** He gulps instinctively. "Y-yah! Why are you wearing that?" You blink at him incredulously, "What's wrong with it?" He points at the dress in accusation "It's too revealing!". You just scoff, moving to go and get one of the other boys to help you. Faster than lightning he tries to grab you but stumbles last minute bringing you down to the ground with him. Leaving you two in a very compromising position

 **Tao:** "E-eh?!" His mouth drops at your request, but more so because your dress was barely covering your bum. His fists clench but you were just standing there unbeknownst to his current struggle, waiting for him to help you. With humongous effort he zips your dress up and gets ready to make a dash for it, you were too irresistible right now.

 **Kai:** His eyes darken and fix on yours in the mirror as you tilt your head and move your hair out of the way for him. You can't stop your mouth from making an 'O' shape when you feel a warm hand running down the line of your back. You try to move away but he traps you with his arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

 **Kris:** Get's up from where he was sitting before you even finished your sentence. There was only one place that that dress would have looked better on right now than on you. And that would be the floor. You slap his arm playfully when he voiced that thought. You thought he would drop it but the look in his eye showed that he wasn't joking. "Oh no"

* * *

 **A/N: There's literally so many possibilities to write about.**

 **What do you guys want to read? ;) Also I forgot to add that if you have a request, please also let me know if you want to be tagged or remained anonymous. Comment or message me, I'm easy**


	12. Chapter 12: When you're in the mood (GIF

**12: When you're in the mood (GIFs)**

 **A/N: Just a heads up guys, I want to keep the label GIFs in the title so you all know which chapters are missing the GIFs. They make more sense if you check them out on Wattpad. But hope you can still enjoy reading the reactions :-)**

* * *

Baekhyun: *Eagerly starts taking his shirt off before you even say a word "Come here baby, I know what you need"

Suho: *Is immediately turned on by you telling him you want him "Ah jagiya..."

Kyungsoo: *Starts to serenade you and pull you into his arms "I'll make love to you, like you want me to~"

Lay: *He's busy working on the lyrics for his next song but you promise to do that thing he likes, "... chincha?"

Xiumin: *You moan contentedly when he kisses you hard and tilts your head to a better angle "Arraso. I'll take care of you"

Luhan: *Sits there at a loss for words because of how sexy you were being "W-why are you looking at me like that (Y/N?)"

Chen: *Consider him fully seduced. There was only so much teasing he could take from you before he lost control "Yah- you better be ready for the consequences"

Chanyeol: *What got to him the most was the inside (bedroom) jokes and innuendos you kept throwing at him while he was trying to do a photoshoot "Babe, why are you doing this to me?"

Kris: *He almost choked on his drink before he bit his lip and asked you why you were walking around half naked. You just grinned "Take a guess"

Tao: *All you had to do was sigh. He recognised the longing in your voice "(Y/N)? You can't be... now?"

Kai: *He thought he'd be used to you by now, but his heart would still race every time you sent him the two of yous secret signal. You mouthed his name "Jongin" and silently bared your teeth in a cute growl

Sehun: *Damn you were hot, and boy was he getting lucky tonight. This interview needed to finish quickly "Aigoo"

* * *

 **A/N: I was reading a couple of Giphy loaded EXO scenarios and totally fell in love. Just had to make one of my own. Hope you liked it even though it was pretty short.**


	13. Chapter 13: When you think they look hot

**Chapter 13. When you think they look hot wearing glasses (GIFs)**

Xiumin: *"Ah!" He suddenly realised what you were on about this morning when you were talking about his glasses. Damn maybe he should have taken up your offer of breakfast in bed

Luhan: *Finally switches to glasses rather than contact lenses after you being constantly vocal about how much you liked it

Chen: *He doesn't need to wear them but it was the punishment for losing a bet with you. Now he had to wear these things for a whole month

Kris: *You had promised to help him learn the lines for the script for his new drama, but it was the first time you had seen him with glasses "Yeah my vision isn't 20/20 like yours babe"

Tao: *Gets cocky after you complimented him on his increased sex appeal "Tch. You really like this don't you?"

Kai: *Has to keep wiping his glasses because they kept fogging up. Why were you sending him those kinds of text messages? You knew he had to shoot a show that day.

Sehun: *"Stop distracting me (Y/N)" Has no idea about the fantasies running through your mind right now involving him and his glasses. Oh baby was he in big big trouble

Chanyeol: *"Baby I went back to the store and got the glasses you liked. How do I look?" Sends you a video of him and his new glasses

Baekhyun: *"Aish. I'm not used to wearing these...but (Y/N) bought them for me" Thinks it looks weird, so keeps fixing his hair throughout the day

Suho: *He knew he was hot stuff. He purposefully wore these glasses because he knew it would get you all hot and bothered. "Why? What's wrong (Y/N)?"

Kyungsoo: *"Hey (Y/N), can you pass me the ingredients from the fridge?" Doesn't realise that your eyes were on him the whole time he was making dinner "Whoa, why are your pupils so dilated?"

Lay: *You put it in mind to tell him to give his stylist one heck of a raise. Though he would have done it anyway because of what you two got up to later on that day

* * *

 **A/N: Can someone pls tell me why they have to be so bloody hot all the time?**

 **I really like these GIFs so I'm going to be making more like this soz not soz. EXO are so GIF-worthy, there's legit so much material to work with haha. Hope you like 3**


	14. Chapter 14: You're mad at them and they

**Chapter 14: You're mad at them and they have to earn your forgiveness (GIFs)**

 **Chen:** *Well crap. He knows what this meant: No sex for a month.

...unless he did some major grovelling

 **Kris:** *Hears that you burnt the flowers he sent you as a sign of how sorry he was "AH. Really?!"

 **Tao:** *Desperately begs for your forgiveness "Please. I'll do anything just don't be mad babe"

 **Kai:** *Acts like a child "Babe come on~ I already said I was sorry. When are you gonna talk to me again?"

 **Sehun:** *Doesn't know what to say to you when you're like this. Maybe he should ask the hyungs for some advice

 **Suho:** *Oh no. He triggered your temper. Now he had major work to do if he wanted to avoid your wrath

 **Kyungsoo:** *Already thinking of ways to make it up to you. What was it you liked again?

 **Lay:** *"Is she really that mad at me? Ottoke..." Literally has no idea what he did wrong.

 **Chanyeol:** *Pretty upset that you're not being your usual affectionate self "Mianhae... I promise I won't do it again"

 **Xiumin:** *Unless he wanted to live in a state of perpetual hell for the rest of the year he really needed to show you he was sorry

 **Luhan:** *Cue sound of brain shutting down. What have I done to myself?

 **Baekhyun:** *You were too scary whenever you got angry. Okay he needed to not push anymore of your buttons if he wanted to live

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh I am so obsessed with these GIFs. Someone help me XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Making their jaws drop with

**Chapter 15: Making their jaws drop with your hidden talent (GIFs)**

 **Kai:** *"What the heck!? Where'd that come from?"

 **Sehun:** *Rendered speechless

 **Chanyeol:** *"WHA? IS THAT REALLY (Y/N)?"

 **Baekhyun:** * "Oh. My. Goodness."

 **Lay:** *Didn't see it coming and is shook to the core.

 **Suho:** *Needs to take a step back before he gets burned by you

 **Xiumin:** *Loving every second of it "That's my girl!"

 **Luhan:** *Lost for words

 **Chen:** *Damn. He didn't know you were that skilled

 **Kris:** *"No way." Can't believe what he is seeing you do

 **Tao:** *When did you learn how to do that? Questioning his entire existence

 **Kyungsoo:** *"Holy crap. Did you just-?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't know what special talent to give you. Relying on your imaginations heavily for this one**


	16. Chapter 16: Embarrassing him by revealin

**Chapter 16: Embarrassing him by revealing what he likes to do in bed (GIFs)**

 **Xiumin:** *Well then... He should've known you would do this

 **Baekhyun:** *Oh no. Were you going to tell them everything?!

Yes you were.

 **Suho:** * "Oh is that how you want to play it? You're asking for it babe" Already thought of a million ways to get revenge on you

 **Kyungsoo:** *He couldn't believe you and your big mouth

 **Lay:** *Feels his ears go red, but can't help imagining what you just said

 **Luhan:** *Slowly dying on the inside. "Yah! That's between the two of us!"

 **Chen:** *What? Did you just say that in front of the entire world?

 **Kris:** *Secretly likes it. Making you shocked at his reaction

 **Tao:** *"OI SHUT UP! No one needs to know that!" Wants to dig a hole and jump in it

 **Kai:** *Wishing he could actually teleport. Wishing very very hard

 **Sehun:** *Maybe he shouldn't have played that prank on you. Damn you knew all his secrets.

 **Chanyeol:** *He thinks you've finally lost your mind. "Aiya. This girl."

* * *

 **A/N: Haha am I the only one who can't stop smiling?**


	17. Chapter 17: When you want to try somethi

**Chapter** **17: When you want to try something you saw in Game of Thrones (GIFs)**

 **Kris:** *Mind goes blank. "Wait. You're into that kind of thing?"

 **Xiumin:** *All for it but trying to hold back his enthusiasm

 **Luhan: "** What. Are you being serious? I thought we knew everything already"

 **Chen:** *Takes him a second to register what you just asked. You keep giving him heart attacks

 **Tao:** *Can't even look you in the eye. You were so bold to say that

 **Kai:** *"You're lucky we're somewhere public right now." He loves the idea. Maybe a little too much

 **Sehun:** *"Aish. What are you saying babe?" Flustered because you're totally crazy

 **Lay:** *"Hmmm... uhhhhh...mmmmm" First time anyone has ever asked him something like this. Not sure how to react

 **Chanyeol:** *Knows exactly what scene you're talking about "Yeah we can do that..."

 **Baekhyun:** *"..." And he thought he was the kinky one

 **Suho:** *Experiencing mental breakdown as you elaborate on your request

 **Kyungsoo:** *Watches the video of what you want to do

* * *

 **A/N: You can pick whatever scene, doesn't have to be from GOT. I just always liked the part where Daenerys learnt from Doreah how to please Khal Drogo. XDDDDDDDD**

 **OKAY I DED.**

 **Till next time my lovelies xxx**


	18. Chapter 18: You get invited to a Magic M

**Chapter** **18: You get invited to a Magic Mike live show for your BFF's Hen's night (GIFs)**

 **Suho:** "Do you really have to go to that? Just stay home with me babe"

 **Kyungsoo:** "You better not be thinking about it"

 **Lay:** "I don't feel comfortable with the thought of you going jagi. Are you sure you have to?"

 **Xiumin:** *Trying to hold in his anguish "Please baby. Don't do this. I'll be your live show."

 **Kris:** "Uhh, let's not. Okay?" *Trying to plead with you using aegyo

 **Tao:** "No way."

 **Kai:** "Don't you dare go"

 **Sehun:** "Magic Mike? What is that? A magic show?"

 **Chanyeol:** *Very unimpressed. "Kajima"

 **Luhan:** "Huh?! Anniyo, there has to be another way. Can't you girls do something else?"

 **Chen:** "Uh uh. no way babe. You know what happens at those kinds of events"

 **Baekhyun:** "What did you just say? Please tell me you're joking"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys can handle this, cuz my imagination is non stop churning all these scenarios up and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.**

 **Love you all xxx**


	19. Chapter 19: When you're super hilarious

**Chapter** **19: When you're super hilarious (GIFs)**

 **Sehun:** *Almost pisses his pants

 **Chanyeol:** "STOP. You're gonna give me an eight pack babe"

 **Baekhyun:** *ah crap. I lost it again. Must. Be. A. Professional.

 **Suho:** *You don't realise that everything you're saying is super offensive

 **Kyungsoo:** *Smiles. Trying to keep it together. But replays your funny moment in his head

 **Lay:** *Can't believe what he just heard you say. Your chinese was umm..

 **Xiumin:** *You really had no filter

 **Luhan:** *You keep roasting the MCs "AH. I can't deal" *Cracks up again

 **Chen:** *Nearly chokes on his food. "YAH! I'm trying to eat!"

 **Kris:** *When you failed in telling your joke. "PUAHA"

 **Tao:** *Its even funnier to him because you don't even realise what you're doing

 **Kai:** *"You're killin' me babe"

* * *

 **A/N: Haha dayum you're funny assssss**


	20. Chapter 20: When you suggest taking a br

**Chapter 20: When you suggest taking a break from sex for a week (GIFs)**

 **Kai:** *Unable to respond because his brain cannot compute what you just said

 **Xiumin:** *Straight up hates the idea "Nah let's not do that"

 **Luhan:** *Needs a moment. "Uhh... let me think about it" *Wonders if he can survive that long

 **Chen:** *Pretends he didn't hear you

 **Kris:** "Ah is that really necessary?" *In total disbelief and immediately changes the subject

 **Tao:** *Wondering why you would even think about that

 **Sehun:** *Thinks his worst nightmare has come true. Starts protesting like there's no tomorrow

 **Chanyeol:** *Extremely begrudgingly goes along with your wish because he wants to be considerate

 **Baekhyun:** "That's impossible." *Playing it cool, but really his mind is working a mile a minute to think of how to get you to forget it

 **Suho:** *Empty smile "What makes you say that?"

 **Kyungsoo:** *"Hmm" Doesn't have anything to say to you because it aint happening

 **Lay:** "Ani ani" *Wholeheartedly against your suggestion. Thinks it's a terrible idea.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it wasn't that great. This was a bit harder to write. Plus it's way past my sleep time.**

 **Nighty night! x**


	21. Chapter 21: When your ex is trying to ge

**Chapter 21: When your ex is trying to get you back (GIFs)**

 **Chanyeol:** "What? Is he crazy? He knows who you're dating right?"

 **Baekhyun:** "Thats cute"

 **Suho:** "Oi he's brave" *starts acting all cocky

 **Kyungsoo:** "Well he must be out of his mind then"

 **Lay:** *Hears that you're gonna meet in person "I don't trust that guy... Don't fall for it okay?"

 **Xiumin:** "Poor bloke.. Yah go easy on him kay babe?"

 **Luhan:** "Yeah we'll see 'bout dat"

 **Chen:** "Sorry, shes mine buddy"

 **Kris:** *Completely non-threatened "Ookay. And what about it?"

 **Tao:** "Che. He got zero chance"

 **Kai:** "Again? That's funny. Doesn't he know what's gonna happen?"

 **Sehun:** "Yeah. Let him try"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it :)**


	22. Chapter 22: The look of love EXO gives y

**Chapter 22: The look of love EXO gives you (GIFs)**

*Because sometimes a look can speak more volume than those three little words

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys. I only used Giphys for this chapter. Trying to the chapters parallel to the original so that's why I haven't gotten rid of the GIF chapters altogether**


	23. Chapter 23: How EXO asked you to marry t

**Chapter 23: How EXO asked you to marry them**

 **Luhan:** Was a complete and utter romantic about it. He planned a great big surprise for you by making a treasure hunt with clues about your relationship. You inspired him to be adventurous, to reach for the stars, and to be nothing but himself. He had the pleasure of seeing your tears fall when he poured out his heart at the place marked X

 **Xiumin:** Finally he understood what all the adults meant when they talked about love. Dammit he really did love you. He just asked you what you thought about getting married to him, and after hearing your answer plainly and honestly said that he wanted to have that kind of life with you. With only you and no one else

 **Chen:** You were the best thing that ever happened to him. He would have been a fool not to have seen that. You had been prepared for him to pull one of his legendary pranks on you again but had been completely floored when you found out it was far from that. You couldn't believe your eyes. Or your ears. Safe to say, you were a blubbering mess by the end

 **Kris:** He was a goner the moment he realised that you were someone he wanted to have kids with. You were his partner in crime. His best friend. The love of his life. And he could not hide his happiness when he asked you to be his wife.

 **Kyungsoo:** Knew for a fact that you were the one for him. There was no way he was planning on letting you go. Ever. He made sure to do it all right by asking for your parent's blessing, as well as your friends' blessing before he finally made it to you. He wanted to be involved in every part of your life from now on.

 **Lay:** A future without you in it was something that he couldn't picture anymore. He counted himself so incredibly lucky that he had been able to find you out of the billions of people in the world. He couldn't take it anymore, if he was ever going to get a good night's sleep he had to know that you would say yes to having him as a husband

 **Tao:** He started thinking about it when everyone around him started telling him how much you brought out the best in him. He had been driven to asking for your hand in marriage when he saw you hanging out with some close male friends who were obviously interested in you. He was not going to lose you to anyone

 **Kai:** It was more nerve-wracking than any performance he had ever done on stage. When he got down on the one knee, he lost every bit of confidence he had been trying to hold onto. He knelt before you not as EXO's Kai but as Kim Jongin, a man who loved you with all his heart

 **Sehun:** Had been planning to ask you the moment he knew he had fallen in love with you. But had been waiting till he had saved up enough money for the two of you to be able to start a family together. You made him want to become a man who could protect you and provide for you.

 **Chanyeol:** He always joked that he wasn't the marrying type and preferred to be a bachelor forever. But that was before you came along. Somehow you completely rocked his world and he knew that there was no going back. He wanted to grow old with you and share his entire life with you

 **Baekhyun:** Had suddenly realised one day that he didn't want to live a moment longer without you. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow or the day after. But what he did know was that he didn't want to live with any regrets. He didn't want to live with you never knowing how much you meant to him.

 **Suho:** Was super nervous and scared coming up to the proposal. Even though he knew 100% that you loved him and that he had the support of 11 incredible members. He couldn't help but think that there was still the chance that you would break his heart. He must have been crazy though, because you had made him the happiest man on earth when you broke down and said yes

* * *

 **A/N: *the feels* *Sniffle* I actually really do hope that they can all be happy one day with their future spouses. And you too my beautiful readers! You guys deserve the world. And more. 3**


	24. Chapter 24: Why EXO fell in love with yo

**Chapter 24: Why EXO fell in love with you**

 **Baekhyun:** It was your never ending zeal for life that got him. You dragged him into your world and had made him see things in so many different colours

 **Xiumin:** You were so sure and confident in who you were. He felt like he had finally met his match, his equal. It helped that you two fit together like the pieces of a puzzle.

 **Luhan:** Some often mistook your gentleness for weakness, but he had seen how strong you really were when times got tough. You were like an anchor

 **Chanyeol:** You were the only one who could match his banter. You were one heck of a cheeky smartass. But that's what reeled him in big time

 **Suho:** Your intellect sold him. He'd yet to meet someone as widely read as you, and at the same time as incredibly humble as you. No one could ever accuse you of being a snob. You also weren't afraid to talk about life's deepest questions

 **Lay:** You were always nice and friendly to people no matter who they were, but it was catching you be kind to a homeless man on the street one day that had made him look at you in a whole different light

 **Kyungsoo:** He would often be surprised by your maturity. In the way you handled things when they went wrong, to your cultured and worldly perspective on life

 **Chen:** You were the most grateful and down-to-earth person he had ever met. He found himself whining a lot less whenever you were around

 **Kris:** You had a never ending supply of patience. He honestly had no idea where it came from. You handled things like a boss and very rarely lost your temper. In his opinion it made you very cool

 **Tao:** Even though there was a lot of things you're weren't very good at, you were incredibly passionate. You held never held anything back, and it made him want to be like you

 **Kai:** Your humour when you were just being you. He needed someone who could be childlike with him by not losing the wonder in things and also someone who could make him laugh. You did that without trying

 **Sehun:** Had no idea that what he had been feeling before was just mere surface level- until he walked in on you one night praying down on your knees for the band's performance the next day

* * *

 **A/N: Spread the love fam! Spread it all around *blows kisses left right centre to readers***


	25. Chapter 25: Announcing your pregnancy

**Chapter 25: Announcing your pregnancy**

 **Tao:** Everyone was having dinner together that night and at one point started joking about Tao and urging him to hurry up and have a kid already, maybe then he'd become a real man. "Yah! I am a man! Look I got married before all of YOU." You were strangely quiet then and Sehun nudges you "Noona? What's the matter?" You hesitate and everyone suddenly gets all quiet looking at you "I actually took a test today... it's here in my pocket" You show them the little stick. "So-" You didn't get to finish your sentence because everyone had started jumping up and down and screaming and clutching each other

 **Kai:** He received the offer to appear on the SBS variety show 'Oh! My baby' and had told you the news asking you what you thought about it. You blushed knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to spring your own good news on him. So you cheekily remarked that he should take the opportunity because he needed to start practising now. He laughed at you but then stopped "-wait a minute. Yeobo, what did you mean by that?" You smiled wider, "I mean that it'll be good practice for you because YOU Kim Jongin, are going to be a father!" He picks you up by the waist and starts spinning you around the both of you laughing like crazy

 **Sehun:** You and him were visiting his family to celebrate Christmas that year. It was going to be one big turn out because this time all his aunts and uncles had come to stay. He had so many little cousins that it warmed your heart to see your tall hunk of a husband playing around with them all. He was going to be such a great dad you thought to yourself, and he didn't even know yet. You were going to wait till dinner that night to bust the news out to everyone, but you shrugged and thought oh why not pulling your husband in for a kiss when he walked over to you "Honey " You murmured softly "I'm pregnant."

 **Chanyeol:** You were giving him a massage after he came back home from a long day at work. He talks about the drama he's doing and how much he enjoys it, asking you if you wanted to visit the set next time. You smile and tell him how much you love him and how proud you are of him. You were doing such a good job making him relax that he was almost about to fall asleep lying face down on the bed. Slowly you brought your face closer to his ear whispering "Yeobo?" He mumbles "Mmm..?" "Remember when I asked you if we could make a baby last month?" He nodded his head sleepily "Well... I think we made one already." All the sleep left his body at that moment and you couldn't even blink before he began to bombard you with kisses all over

 **Baekhyun:** Lately you had been feeling all moody to the point that you got upset over the smallest things. He would just pout saying that you were being so mean to him but doesn't take it too hard thinking that you were probably at that time of the month again. You tell him one night that you needed to have a serious chat with him and had said that with such a grave face that he had spent the whole next day worrying about the worst case scenario. Did someone die? Did you cheat? He waited with bated breath when you began by saying you were sorry you had been acting strange lately, but then handed him a small object. A pregnancy test showing you were positive. He forgot all about his anguish and starts screaming excitedly that you two were having a baby! You cracked a smile for the first time that week. You loved this man

 **Suho:** You always loved shocking him, especially on live telly. You decided to continue your tradition when the two of you had been invited to be interviewed by Entertainment weekly. The MC did his thing asking you questions like "So how did the two of you meet?" "What attracted you to your wife at first?" "Can you share some of his secrets?" The both of you were having a lot of fun answering the questions even though he had to cover your mouth multiple times to try to stop you from exposing everything about him. You had more dirt on him than all his members combined. At one point he noticed you staring at him "What? If you have something to say just say it now" You smile wickedly and shock both him and the MC by telling them the news of your pregnancy. It didn't have the effect you expected as your husband started bawling his eyes out. You try to salvage the atmosphere by joking "Honey... think about all the memes they're going to make of you..."

 **Kyungsoo:** He really started to question your sanity recently as you had begun to eat weird food combinations like ice cream and tuna. You were having breakfast with him that morning when he saw that you were eating watermelon with your scrambled eggs. He pointed to your plate with his fork "Yah. Why do you keep doing that?" You had wondered when he would start asking you about your behaviour, and just grinned sweetly "Yeobo. Why do women usually have weird cravings?" He spurts out his drink and turns to you with wide eyes gulping "Y-you're sure about it?"

 **Lay:** You greeted him with a kiss when he finally returned home after being away for 2 weeks to promote his new album. There was something different about you but he couldn't seem to place his finger on it. Perhaps he had just missed you too much because he thought that you were practically glowing from within. He was about to dismiss the odd feeling when you smiled up at him saying that you had something you wanted to tell him. He waited patiently but you just grabbed his hand and placed his palm over your tummy. You were wearing a baggy shirt but knew he would be able to feel the small bump. He looks at you with so much emotion and drops to his knees in front of you making you cry "Y-yah! Get up!" Searching your eyes he quietly asked "Really honey?" You nod. And he let himself cry as well

 **Xiumin:** You tried to surprise him by asking all the members to help you catch him off guard on his birthday that year. You were all hiding back in his room waiting in the dark for him to walk through the door. What you didn't know what that he had already found out about the surprise because Chen accidentally let it slip earlier. So when he walks through the door and turns on the light he isn't remotely shocked to find all 11 members and you already there shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He merely says "Thanks guys, I already knew because of Chen." Everyone groans and starts hitting said person "Awww you ruined it pabo!" "Unbelievable!" Nonetheless he still has a cake to blow out so everyone presumes position saying they'd deal with Chen the snitch later. You held the cake out for him "Jagiya, I know everyone doesn't buy presents for each other, but I got you something for your birthday... Only you won't be able to see it until after 9 months." *Cue sound of everyone's jaws hitting the floor

 **Luhan:** You two are playing the whisper challenge and currently it is his turn to guess the words you are saying while listening to loud music through headphones. "I'm pregnant" You say with a straight face. "I'm brain dead?" You chuckle and try again shaking your head no. "I'm pregnant." I'm perfect" You enunciate the words slower this time "I ' m pre - g - n - ant." "I'm per-" You shake your head again "Pre-" "I'm preg.. nant?" You nod enthusiastically "YOU"RE PREGNANT!?"

 **Chen:** *You record one of those videos where you blindfold him and make him guess different foods you feed him. All the while holding up pieces of paper where you have written stuff like "My husband doesn't know I'm pregnant." "I'm going to surprise him by playing this game..." At first he doesn't trust you and whines non stop but eventually decides to humour you. He guesses foods like mashed potato, yoghurt, chocolate mousse, and finally baby food. *At that last item he sticks his tongue out at the weird taste "Boiya?! What is this!?" "I told you you have to guess it yeobo!" You muffle a laugh behind your hand. "Isn't this food for babies? Why are you giving this to me?" "Why do you think...?" You bite your lip while you wait until it finally dawns on him. He slowly takes off the blindfold and turns to look at you in complete shock and excitement "are you...?"

 **Kris:** You had been really sick that week constantly throwing up. You weren't sure if maybe it was food poisoning or just a really bad stomach ache. All you knew was that your stomach was churning and you were often nauseous. He couldn't help but worry and call a home doctor to come by to give you a diagnosis. What they had revealed after a quick check up was not what either of you had been expecting at all. You both kept staring at each other with wide eyes as the doctor listed off all your symptoms and asked you questions confirming the suspicions even further. As soon as the doctor left you let go of the all emotions you had been holding in while he hugged you tight "Let's surprise my omma with the news"


	26. Chapter 26: Playing Dirty Dice with EXO

**Chapter 26: Playing Dirty Dice with EXO**

*The both of you are at a friend's house party and have been roped into playing a game of Dirty Dice with about 10 other different couples. It's an adult game where there's two dice, one labelled with different body parts ie. mouth, navel, ear, neck, and the other labelled with actions ie. kiss, suck, touch. Your friend explains how the game works: "So everyone is going to take turns rolling. When it lands you have to do the action to your partner. And if you fail or decide to quit you have to do a lap dance to your partner in front of all of us."

* * *

 **Kyungsoo:** You got the first turn and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that you rolled a free action to go with lips. Deciding to play it safe you give kiss him on the lips. You both tried to keep it PG for as long as possible but as the night wore on things became more and more risque making it a lot harder for you both to keep your hands off each other

 **Lay:** Unfortunately for him your first action was to blow on his neck. He tried and failed to sit still not realising that it was only going to get worse from that point onwards. He sorely wished after the first 3 rounds that the game would be over so he could take you home to release all his pent up frustration. He was a man of great self control but that night he was tested like never before

 **Xiumin:** It really really did not help that you had raging hormones already. You quickly gave into them the moment he sucked your palm. It wasn't the dirtiest thing that could have been rolled but with that action alone you had felt the sexual tension between you two skyrocket through the roof.

 **Luhan:** All the other couples whooped and hollered when you kissed his neck. Everyone knew what that one small action meant. It seemed that there was no safe option when it came to playing this game. He thought it would have been some harmless fun and that you two weren't going to get carried away but 50 or so rounds was enough to break anyone.

 **Chen:** Your face felt hot when you saw the look in his eyes. And this was only your first turn. You tried not to think of much when you licked his lips and swiftly pulled away. He was being much too quiet at the moment and you knew that was never a good thing. Most of the time you tried to avoid making eye contact even though he was sitting right beside you

 **Kris:** He's already had a few drinks and is a bit more loose than usual. He doesn't think twice when the dice tells him that he has to bite your breast. Unbuttoning the first two buttons on your shirt for better access he succeeds in leaving a small red mark while you just bit your lip suppressing a moan

 **Tao:** It was impossible for him not to be turned on by you running your hands up his shirt. You had rolled touch and stomach but hadn't expected that reaction from him. While the other couples were having their turn he made up some excuse to take a 5 minute break to use the bathroom and had dragged you along with him. You thought he definitely knew how to make the most out of 5 minutes alone with you

 **Kai:** He knew as soon as you bit his ear that this was going to be the hardest game he ever played. It was even more unbearable because you were within an arms reach and he couldn't do anything about it except for when it was either yours or his turn. 10 other couples was a heck of a lot to go through.

You two didn't manage to make it back to your house at the end of the night

Luckily his car had tinted windows

 **Sehun:** He would have been okay if you hadn't just moaned when he sucked your neck. He was able to make it to the tenth round before he desperately wanted to give up. Who cared about a lap dance, he would do it if it meant he could take you home right now and play this exact same game with you without any boundaries

 **Chanyeol:** You didn't know who was more turned on when he kissed your navel. You knew that you needed to not push his buttons unnecessarily so tried to be quiet despite needing him so bad right then. It was probably the wrong thing to do because when you went to get a cup of water you found he had followed you cornering you till your back hit the wall in the hallway. You two made out until he heard someone calling out that it was his turn again

 **Baekhyun:** You touching his thigh would be the most harmless action that would occur between the two of you for the rest of that night. This would have been his new favourite game if it weren't for the fact that it really did put him through torture. He'd never been so horny in his life before, and kept making sure you knew that

 **Suho:** He totally hated the game but was determined to be a good sport. On his first go he rolled touch breast and almost died then and there. When the game finally ended he'd used up every bit of self control and was hanging by a thread. For once in his life he really wished speed limits did not exist.

Let's just say that if you weren't already pregnant you would be now after what happened that night


	27. Chapter 27: Holding their child for the

**Chapter 27: Holding their child for the first time**

 **Kris:** *He thought his heart was going to burst. "Ah.." Wiping the tears away because he can't stop crying. But he couldn't have been more happy than he was right now. This was his baby boy. He was a father now. Wow... He was still trying to get used to that fact. You just smiled with so much love at your husband cradling his newborn baby "You're holding your first child honey- I think you're allowed to cry"

 **Xiumin:** *The both of you felt as if the entire universe just shifted because of this one small baby boy that could barely fit in his hands. He couldn't explain it but he just knew that a part of his heart already belonged to this son of his. He was so tiny and precious. And there were so many dreams he already had for him; teaching him to walk, to talk, to sing, to dance, to fly, and to always love his mother just as much as he himself already did

 **Luhan:** *In awe of you right now because you were one badass woman. Cannot believe that your body just did that- that miracle of life! When he was given his little girl to hold for the first time all he could think of was that he was in serious danger of falling apart. With eyes full of happy tears he softly sung to his little bundle of joy

 _"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world~"_

 **Kai:** *Feels so small compared to you. Like he had done so little to make this magic happen, and at the same time was so overwhelmingly relieved that the hardest part for you was over. It was definitely the most difficult and most painful thing you had done by far but you forgot all about your suffering when you watched the tender moment between your husband and newborn daughter. He held her so carefully in his hands and was cooing to her " You're my baby, my baby girl...

 _I love you~"_

 **Kyungsoo:** "Aish-" *Damn he seemed to cry a lot lately. First seeing you walk down the aisle on your wedding day, and now this. You did this to to him. You did this _for_ him. You had just given him the greatest gift ever. His very own child. Even though he probably couldn't hear what he was saying he just kissed his newborn baby on the forehead and said "You're mine. Araji? You're my son"

What had he done to deserve this?

 **Chen:** *His heart just melts. He never had a weakness until you came along and even then he was pretty reluctant to admit his soft spot for you. But there was no doubt right now that this baby girl was going to be his one big weakness."I'm going to spoil you rotten you got that?" *Kisses the little baby on the nose and looks to you "Komawoyo"He loved you so much, he didn't think loving you more could even be possible. But he was wrong.

 **Lay:** *Counts himself very fortunate indeed. He couldn't have been more blessed. In all his years of living, of winning awards, achieving success and becoming a producer, none of that could even compare to this moment right now. Holding his son for the first time... Having a wife whom he loved and who loved him...

These were the moments that made life really worth living.

 **Tao:** *Kisses his little baby boy on the forehead, holding him carefully. He was so tiny- so precious. He didn't want to break him. You seeing your husband be so gentle and tender- it made your love for him reach entirely new levels. He just looks at you with so much love and pride giving you a firm kiss as he hands the baby back to you. It wasn't just the two of you anymore. You had become a family now

 **Suho:** *He knew as soon as he held that little girl that he would do anything for her. He would die for her. Now he had two beautiful women in his life to protect. You meant the world to him and now looking down at what the two of you made together with your love, it suddenly made him remember every moment the two of you already shared. Starts choking up "Ah. Look at what you made your appa do"

 **Sehun:** *Is quiet, and at a loss for words. Teary eyed because damn he was holding a miracle. Can't explain it but he had so much love for this little girl he was holding. He lifts his head and you both shared a look -albeit yours an exhausted one- that communicated one small word

 _"Saranghae"_

 **Chanyeol:** *Breaks down immediately "-ah why am i like this?" Trying to stop crying but can't. Doesn't help that everyone else in the room starts to cry as well. Having this little man in his arms meant that he was a daddy now. This was more happiness than he could handle. You laugh a little. Even through your lingering pain you could still joke "If this is what you're like now just imagine having the other three children you wanted"

 **Baekhyun:** *Heart overflowing because it was so full of joy. The tears don't hit him now but it would later when he gazes at his daughter after putting her to sleep in her cot back at home. He chuckles saying "Look! She's a daddy's girl already!"

He just knew that his world would forever be changed because of this one little baby.

* * *

 **Dang this was no easy feat, childbirth is no joke. Shoutout to all the incredible mums out there! Yous are the real OG MVPs. I really enjoyed writing this though. It's just so nice hahaha.**

 **I feel like EXO-Ls are so crazy. I wonder how EXO would react IRL reading these reactions of themselves haha. They'd probably just be shaking their heads because they already know we mad**

 **BTW I decided not to update with the GIF inserted chapters since there's no point if you can't see them. But if you wanted to check them out they are on my Wattpad version of this story.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are AWESOME xoxo ;)**


	28. Chapter 28: More than friends (Suho imag

**Chapter 28: More than friends (Suho imagine)**

Currently you had this dilemma

Okay maybe not currently

This had been going on for the past year and a half

You had a major crush on your bestfriend Suho

And you know what the worst thing about it was?

It was completely one-sided

How you knew it was unrequited was because these last 3 months you had summoned up all your courage and had confessed to him, but he was completely unfazed.

At first he didn't believe you and thought you were trolling him, so you had to tell him again. And again. And again.

A male friend of yours once told you that guys often didn't know how to take a hint, so you needed to be crystal clear with them. But with Suho everytime you told him you had feelings for him his reaction would always be the same: he just shrugged it off, thinking once more that you were joking around.

A girl could only take so much you know?

Eventually you had given up after the one millionth time of trying to get through to Suho.

You supposed it was just something that couldn't be forced. Anyways it wasn't like he ever saw you as a woman anyway. Just as a best friend who he could talk to about anything.

You seriously needed some girl time right now . So you picked up your phone and hit speed dial.

That night you and three of your closest friends had a sleepover and came up with a plan to help you get over your feelings. #1 Avoid the target in order to forget about him faster #2 Meet some new guys, as they say~ the best way to get over a guy is to be interested in someone else

* * *

Suho had been starting to wonder where you were at lately. He practically never saw you around campus anymore. The two of you didn't have any classes together but you would always eat lunch together in the cafeteria. Were you that busy that you couldn't even spare 5 minutes to catch up with your best friend? And your text messages were pretty abrupt lately with you answering in monosyllables, or saying you had something to do and couldn't chat

He was still thinking about what got you so busy when he finally caught a glimpse of you after 2 weeks of being MIA.

He stared, not believing what he was seeing.

What that really you?

You were standing outside a lecture hall waiting for class to start, but you weren't alone. There was an unfamiliar tall guy beside you. Flirting with you. And you were being flirty back.

When did you ever wear your hair down or put on light makeup? He had never seen you dress up, or if you did he probably never noticed. He scratched his head in confusion and was about to make his way over to you to say hi when he saw you blush because of something the guy said.

That was the first time he saw you with that expression.

Damn you were pretty.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the bell rang signalling the start of lectures and students rushing to get to their sessions on time. It was his cue to leave as well, ah, he just missed you. He would just go over and visit your house later after classes were done.

* * *

Knocking on the door he was greeted by your mother. He asked whether you were at home and if he could talk to you. She smiled warmly and opened the door wider "Of course Junmyeon! Come in come in, I'll call her down"

He waited while your mother went upstairs, and came back 1 minute later

"She'll be with you in a sec"

"Ah yeah thank you"

The sound of feet padding down the stairs alerted him to you rushing down looking like you were in a hurry. "Suho! I didn't know you were coming over today"

"Sorry I didn't message you, I thought we could hang out or something"

"Err I was just about to head out" You replied, slipping on some strappy sandals

He saw that you had your hair curled and caught a whiff your perfume

"Oh where are you going?"

"Young Shin-ah (one of your girl friends) set me up on a blind date, I'm running a little late"

"A blind date?" That was the second time that day that you had surprised him

"Mian, can we do another day?"

"Oh- yes yeah we can"

"Okay well if that's the case then I'll be going"

He didn't know what it was but something in him snapped at the thought of you on a date with some stranger and his hand automatically grabbed hold of your wrist

You turned to him, a little exasperated because you were already so late "What is it?"

"Hajima"

You looked at him weirdly "Don't be ridiculous"

Sighing he ruffled his hair but didn't loosen his grip on your wrist

"I think I like you too"

You tried to calm your treacherous heart at his words. Not believing he was serious.

"Ha ha that's funny. We'll hang out tomorrow okay?" You tried to take your hand back but he wouldn't let go and stepped closer

"Please (Y/N). Don't go" He tried to bring you closer but you resisted.

"I- I have to. Stop it"

"You don't believe me?"

"Not for a minute"

"Then I'll prove it"

Forgetting that your mother could walk out of the kitchen at any second he pulled you in for a kiss. Your head swayed and you felt your face go hot. You tried to avoid it but he was a lot stronger than you. He was very persuasive, and eventually you melted in his arms and began to respond back.

He released you slightly to rest his forehead on yours

"(Y/N)-ah, I don't want to be just friends"

* * *

 **The saying actually goes: The best way to get over a guy is to get under someone else. But gotta keep it PG for this one XD**

 **Muahaha Thanks for requesting vixxtastrophe ! Hope he's still your biaswrecker after reading this. Hope it isn't too cheesy**

 **He's actually mah bias so I had so much fun writing this. Kamsamnida once again!**


	29. Chapter 29: Seeing you play with the bot

**Chapter 29: Seeing you play with the both of yours child**

 **Kris:** "Run!" You shout urging your son to run for his life. You were all playing tiggy and he was it. He was going easy on your 4 year old son, because there was no way he could outrun him. Eventually he goes to catch him but you dramatically sacrifice yourself by blocking your son from him. "Run sweetie! Get to the safe place!" Your son made it to the stairs jumping up and down because he had won the game. You however had been caught in your husband's strong arms, which were holding you tightly from the back. "I caught you (Y/N)" He said against your ear. "What do I get as a prize?" You blush and tell him what you'll give him later

 **Baekhyun:** He pouts, asking "How come you never play with me like that?" You were blowing millions and gazillions of bubbles in the backyard with your daughter. She was running around on the grass popping bubbles and waving her bubble wand around. You just smirk at him "Don't lie baby. You know I always play with you" He just laughs because you called him out again. "Arraso arraso, I was just joking.. ha" You quickly lean down and whisper a plan in your daughters ear and she nods, the both of you grabbing a bubble gun each and heading towards him. His eyes widen and he starts stepping back "Yah! Get away!"

 **Kyungsoo:** He couldn't stop smiling at the sight that greeted him when he arrived home. You had moved the coffee table and couches in the living room against the wall and were rolling around on the carpeted floor with your son from one wall to the other. Back and forth. Forth and back. He marveled at how much energy you two had. Your son then got bored and moved onto the hula hoops, giving you one. "Wanna see me do it with two?" You grin looking at your child who claps his hands and nods his little head enthusiastically. "Yes yes yes!" You chuckle and go to grab a second hoop when you finally notice your husband standing by the wall looking at you in complete adoration

(*Inspired by the ending scene in Matilda)

 **Lay:** He finished making some phone calls and came into the room to find you in the middle of a game of Marco Polo with your 3 year old son. You were blindfolded and were taking careful steps with your hands outstretched so you wouldn't bump into anything too hard. Your son was standing on the bed, hands covering his mouth so he wouldn't laugh and give his spot away. He noticed him (Lay) come in and and put a finger against his lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded quietly to his son. "Marco!" You called out "Polo!" Your son yelled back and then stealthily moved off the bed to a different spot as you made your way closer to the bed. You kept moving forward but then touched someone "Aha!" Thinking you got your son you grabbed him but was surprised when instead someone kisses you, holding you in their muscular arms. You sighed, knowing those lips off by heart "EWWWWW!" He forgot his son was still there

 **Luhan:** He was playing a game of mini soccer with you and your daughter and was having so much fun coaching and teaching his little girl on how to play his favourite sport. Now you were playing for fun and had set up a challenge, the two of you girls vs him, and you had to kick the ball in the goal at least 10 times to win the challenge. The losing team was to grant the winner three wishes. He smirked and rubbed his hands, there was no way he was going to lose.

Except he hadn't counted on the fact that you had been part of an all-girls soccer team during your college days.

He gaped in astonishment when you kicked the final goal in and flung both your fists in the air. "We kicked your appa's butt!" You were hi-fiving your daughter and yelped when he grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. "And how come I never knew you could play soccer?!"You just laughed and pummeled his back "Put me down! Save me baby!"

 **Chen:** "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7-" Your little girl was standing against the wall counting to 20. You were both playing your 11th game of Hide and Seek. You tiptoed and stealthily made your way down the hallway, almost reaching the kitchen where you planned to hide under the table when you saw him coming towards you. "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Your heart started beating fast as you silently motioned to your husband not to give your location away and was about to dash under the table when he grabbed you and shoved the both of you in the closet instead. It was pitch black except for a sliver of light from the gap in the door. He had you pressed up against the wall. "There's not enough room for both of us!" You whispered furiously. But then you froze hearing tiny footsteps pass right outside. You let out a breath when you heard your daughter walk away but didn't realise your hubby suddenly had other plans for the both of you while you waited to be found

 **Tao:** You texted him to meet you two at the park down the road after he finished rehearsals for a performance. You were pushing your daughter on the swing as she laughed in delight. He watched you two climb all over the fort, slide together down the slide, play on the giant tic-tac-toe and slide down the fireman's pole. Where did you get all that energy from? You had both moved onto the monkey bars and you were holding your daughter up as she climbed along the bars. "That's right my little monkey" You smiled. Putting her down you went to have a turn yourself to show her what she would be able to do one day when she grew up. You swung from one bar to the other, your feet not quite reaching the ground, and reached the halfway mark when you felt someone's arms go around your waist holding you up like you did to your daughter just before "Appa!" came your daughter's voice. You looked down at him and let go of the bars wrapping your hands around his shoulders "Yeobo"

 **Kai:** Growling noises could be heard from you as you pretended to be a grizzly bear. You were playing charades with your little girl but she didn't get your actions so you started to add noises to your clues. He just leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed while he watched you in amusement. You were really going all out, getting down on all fours, even pretending to catch fish by a waterfall and eating it. Your daughter might not have been able to understand your elaborate movements but she was finding it very entertaining if her giggling was any indication. He couldn't help but think as he looked at you:

 _That's one cute mama bear_

 **Sehun:** This time it was a musical statues game. He had no idea where you got all these crazy ideas from. You were dancing like crazy to some random funky disco music along with your 3 year old girl, occasionally stopping when the music got paused by the app on your phone. The both of you had froze holding your dance poses for the 5 seconds of silence but then began moving again when the music came back on. He also joins in once the music starts again busting out his cool as dance moves "Hey! You're gonna make me look bad in front of our daughter!" You laugh trying to shove him. He doesn't budge and just grabs you by the waist twirling you around and dipping you making you laugh out loud. "Okay that was smooth"

 **Suho:** His jaw dropped at the scene before his eyes.

Think Princess Diaries mattress surfing scene.

He watched his wife and daughter come zooming down the large staircase in his parent's three story home. You were both sitting on a mattress with you holding your 2 year old in your lap screaming and laughing as you slid down each step. You were so naughty. And where had you gotten that mattress from anyway? You didn't have time to catch your breath because your husband was standing at the bottom of the steps right in front of you two demanding an explanation "Oh honey... hehe..." You began sheepishly "... want to try?"

 **Chanyeol:** You and your son were both pretending to be aeroplanes flying and running around the living room with your arms stretched out at the sides. "Neeeeeyeooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow"

He catches his son as he comes his way swinging him up high as he carries him flying around the room. Watching your two boys and their silly facial expressions made you throw your head back and laugh. He then put his little man down landing him on the sofa and started to head towards you. "Oh no~~" You back up trying to run away but he catches you and carries you holding your legs around his waist "Mama's turn now" He grins, proceeding to run around the house with you squealing

 **Xiumin:** "Wow you're so strong sweetie!" You arm wrestled your son playfully secretly letting him win, "Just like your daddy" He saw the way his little boy smiled wide at the thought of being like him. He questioned whether you should lie to your child like that but then thought oh why not, he could let him believe the illusion for a little bit longer. He decided to play along with you"That's right! Wanna see how strong your appa is?" He placed his arms under your arms and legs shocking you as he stood up carrying you bridal style. "This reminds me of when I carried your mum up the stairs on our first nigh-" You quickly slap your hands over his mouth "Okay let's stop there"

* * *

 **Listening to the song Perfect Two by Auburn right now. It's such a cute and iconic song. I haven't actually heard the full song before, I just knew about it because people sing it randomly now and then.**

 **How good is Incredibles 2? And the C-drama Love020? Haha what do you guys like to watch?**


	30. Chapter 30: Putting your child to sleep

**Chapter 30: Putting your child to sleep**

 **Tao:** He waits for you by the door, smiling as you tuck your son into bed, kissing him on the forehead "Sweet dreams (Y/C/N)"

 **Kai:** "I love you" You rub your noses together "I love you more" your daughter giggles. You smile, heart all fuzzy. And _I love you most_ he thought looking at you

 **Sehun:** "One more time please mummy, can you read Dr Seuss again?" "Alright alright" you conceded. "But straight to bed afterwards young lady" He agrees with you by giving his daughter a stern look

 **Chanyeol:** You hold your little boy's tiny hands as he prays before going to bed "Thank you God for mummy and daddy, I hope we can be together forever. And I pray that you can give me a little brother to play with" "..." O_O - you

 **Xiumin:** Son is falling asleep fast because of you soothingly humming Exo's song Sing For You. He just smiled contentedly listening to you. You had such a beautiful voice.

 **Kris:** You originally climbed into the bed next to your son to cuddle with him until he fell asleep, but you fell asleep as well. He comes in and picks you up to carry you back to your own bed

 **Baekhyun:** "Good night sweetie" you stroke your child's head tenderly. He always knew you'd make a great mother, but you always amazed him because you did every little thing with so much love

 **Suho:** You were reading your daughter a bedtime story book. You made perfect facial expressions and changed your voice to suit the story to the T. He could already see that you were instilling in your daughter a major love for reading

 **Kyungsoo:** "Saranghae" he whispers to you when you look up from the bed after finally putting your son to sleep. You smile so wide but try not to wake your toddler as you whisper it back to your hubby

 **Lay:** You hand your little boy his teddy bear "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite" You crinkle your nose and smile playfully at each other. You kiss him once and then leave to meet your husband outside "You're amazing you know that right?" He asks

 **Luhan:** You picked up the empty cup of milk and quietly turned off the lamp so as to not wake your sleeping girl. You realise he's been watching you from the door "Hubby?" He just kisses you wordlessly. They couldn't express how he felt for you right now

 **Chen:** Got to witness a sweet moment between you two. Singing a lullaby to your daughter. Hmm it made him wonder what it would be like to have another kid

* * *

 **A/N: (Y/C/N) = Your Child's Name**

 **GUYS I AM LISTENING TO 'SING FOR YOU' BY EXO FOR THE FIRST TIME RN. IT IS ON REPLAYx1000000000**

 **I AM FEELING SOFT AS MELTED BUTTER. OH THEIR VOICES ARE WRAPPING ME IN A BLANKET OF WARM FUZZY FEELINGS.**

 **AND I KENNAT.**

 **The woes of being a newborn Exo-L. Why am I sooooooo behind?**


	31. Chapter 31: What they love the most abou

**Chapter 31: What they love the most about being a dad**

 **Baekhyun:** Making his daughter laugh and seeing her smile

 **Kyungsoo:** Waking up and being asked to cook pancakes

 **Lay:** Having someone that completely belonged to him, and the fact that he had a part in making him

 **Luhan:** How much his daughter reminded him of you

 **Chen:** Watching his daughter look at things for the first time. And how mundane tasks like grocery shopping suddenly became exciting

 **Tao:** Having a mini-me. Totally loved that his son kinda looked like him

 **Kai:** Getting to be a kid again, and having way too much fun

 **Sehun:** Constantly cracking up because of the funny things his daughter would say

 **Suho:** The way his daughter's eyes light up when he walks into a room. There was nothing better than having someone loveyou for just being you

 **Chanyeol:** Kisses and cuddles. And the unexpected moments when his son reaches out to hold his hand. Gets him everytime

 **Xiumin:** That there was nothing in this world that could compare to the unconditional love of a child

 **Kris:** Being able to use his strength to protect something precious to him

* * *

 **Okay if you couldn't tell already. I really love children hahaha.**

 **One fact about me: I volunteer at my local church every Sunday and help with teaching the children there 3 Kids are brilliant. I honestly hope EXO are blessed with their own one day.**

 **They do change your world.**


	32. Chapter 32: Their first Father's Day

**Chapter 32: Their first Father's Day**

 **Tao:** You put together a video as you had secretly been storing up photos and video clips of him with his son

 **Kai:** Gets taken to the amusement park where you all played from morning to night, making more memories together as a family

 **Sehun:** His daughter made him a personalised gift. A t-shirt with her handprints all over it "Aww thank you baby"

 **Suho:** Is spoiled because you two got him a hamper full of stuff like a scrapbook, handmade cards, coffee, shaving lotion etc

 **Chanyeol:** Gets woken up by you and his son hauling yourselves on top of him and jumping on the bed in the morning "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY"

 **Xiumin:** Was given a coupon book 'To the most amazing dad ever': 10 free kisses, 5 extra big squeezy hugs, 1 free noisy concert by me, 1 afternoon nap (for 1 hour), 5 nappy changes by you

 **Kris:** You wrote hima letter telling him how much you loved him and included a photo of him holding his son for the first time

 **Baekhyun:** Gets a day off from work to spend with you and his daughter. Later on you two have some special mum and dad time after your kid is sleeping

 **Kyungsoo:** Gets a special breakfast in bed, except what his son picked for you to serve him was lollies, tic tacs, chip crackers and chocolate M and Ms

(*This actually happened IRL with my youngest sis)

 **Lay:** You spoil himby making all his favourite dishes. The kitchen is turned into a restaurant for a day where him and his son get to be food taste testers

 **Luhan:** Is surprised with a home-made fathers day cake baked by you and his daughter, although you did most of the work. Gets totally pampered with massages for the rest of the day

 **Chen:** You pulled a prank on him by pretending to forget it was fathers day. He's secretly disappointed and talks to his daughter about it but then you surprise him by taking him on a picnic you already planned

* * *

 **HAHHA I'm feeling domesticated hey guys. Happy family time for all these guys, with lots more to come hopefully**


End file.
